Reminder of the Past
by HappiestUnderClouds
Summary: Danny and Sam now have a daughter, but one year after her birth, she's kidnapped. After searching unsuccessfully for her for years, a black-haired girl suddenly arrives in Amity Park, exactly 13 years later. PERMANENT HIATUS. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**I wonder how many of you read the original version of this I wrote a year or 2 ago. If you didn't, welcome, if you did, welcome back, and I dearly hope you agree with me that this version is MUCH better :)**

**It's a short chapter, and I apologize. But I wanted to get this up quickly. This is merely an editation of the old version (as will the next chapter) so I'm kind of keeping myself in a box on not writing what my creative mind is yelling at me to write. So please, ignore/tell me about mistakes. The 3rd chapter will be better than the first 2, I promise.**

**So, enjoy everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Danny Phantom, nor any other references made in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Daniel Fenton gazed fondly down at his beautiful newborn daughter. She had just stopped crying and was sleeping peacefully, cuddled up against her father. Her hands were curled into tiny fists, her mouth an 'o' as she yawned widely. She had only been born a few minutes ago and she already had the half ghost wrapped around her little fingers.

Danny walked slowly, but steadily, over to his wife, Samantha Fenton, careful not to disturb the baby in his arms. He sat on the hospital bed and turned to Sam, handing their daughter over to her. She nuzzled the little girl's mop of black hair with her nose.

"What should we name her?" Danny asked quietly, so as not to disturb the soundly sleeping child.

"I'm not sure. I was going to talk to your mom first, but you haven't called her yet, have you?"Sam replied hesitantly.

"Are you kidding me? She would run over every vehicle on her way here and I don't think you want the cause of a bunch of people's deaths on your shoulders, do you?" Danny joked.

Sam ignored his teasing and continued on, "Well I have been thinking of a name and it appears to suit her very well." She hesitated.

"Well," Danny prompted. "Tell me. I bet it'll be great!" Sam simply rolled her eyes and answered, "Lilith Aya Fenton."

Danny paused for a moment, thinking it over, mentally voicing it in his head while watching the girl in Sam's arms breathe steadily. "It's great," he murmured, running his fingers over the soft patch of hair on the head of 'Lilith'.

"Perhaps Lily for short?" He proposed hesitantly, to which Sam immediately agreed, to his relief.

He glanced around the dark, plain hospital room, wandering over to the window and basking in the warmth of the only sunny spot in the whole room.

"Do you mind if I step outside for a minute? It's nice and warm," he requested quietly, to which Sam simply replied with a nod.

He strode over to his wife and daughter kissed them each quickly before phasing through the wall to the outside. He glanced around and made sure no one was around. Everyone was enjoying the sun, so this particular patch of shade was deserted. He became visible and tangible again and stepped out of the shade into the bright sunlight. He breathed in the sweet smell of spring. He thought the date to himself. '_April 3rd. So perfect...'_

His phone buzzed after several minutes of soaking up the sun's warmth. "Okay, come back in, I'm getting tired." Danny chuckled in response and snapped the phone shut with a flick of his wrist. He glanced around to make sure no one was there and then phased through the hospital wall. Sam blinked at him tiredly and he walked up to the bed.

He gently took Lily and squeezed Sam's hand before she leaned back on the hospital bed. Her even breath signaled that she had fallen asleep and he tip-toed to the other side of the room so as not to disturb her slumber. He rocked Lily back and forth, listening to the breathing in the room. He hummed a little lullaby that gave him a sense of security. He exhaled and out with his breath came the little mist that signaled a ghost. He groaned quietly.

_'Not here. Not now. If they so much as lay a hand on Lily, I will-'_ Before he could think of a good enough threat, he transformed into his alter ego and sat down while holding Lily with one hand so he could pull out his phone once again.

He dialed in Fenton works and after 3 rings a familiar, but unexpected, voice answered.

"Jazz? Is that you?"

"Hey little brother!"

"I didn't know you were going to be in Amity Park! Why didn't you tell us?"

"A little surprise visit. I stopped by your house earlier today but no one was home."

"Yea we were… a little busy." He chuckled awkwardly. His family still didn't know about the new addition to their family.

"I see. So there must've been another reason for your calling besides just to talk about nothing, am I right?"

"Like always Jazz. Where's mom?" Jazz chuckled "Right next to me trying to eavesdrop on us." An indignant shout made its way over the phone, obviously Maddie Fenton.

Danny cracked a smile and asked Jazz to hand over the phone. There was a bit of bumping but after a second or two, Danny's mom's voice greeted him.

"Mom, I have a bit of an emergency. I'm stuck in the hospital an-" Maddie interrupted him.

"Hospital? Why are you at the hospital? Did you get hurt? Is Sam okay? Are you okay? Should I come?"

Now it was Danny's turn to interrupt. "Mom, everything is okay. Sam and Lily are doing just fine."

"Lily?" Maddie inquired curiously.

"My daughter."

"Awwww her name is Lily! That's such a cute name! What does she look like?" Maddie asked excitedly, and Danny could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, that's just her nickname. Her real name is Lilith Aya Fenton." Danny told her, smirking, and unconsciously holding Lily a little tighter.

"How adorable! So, did you need something?"

"Well my ghost sense just went off and I need you to come find and get rid of it. I don't want to leave Lily and Sam all alone."

"A little protective now are we?"

"Mom," Danny growled, "Focus."

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way." Maddie replied coolly, sounding amused.

"Don't run over any innocent bystanders, ok?" Danny warned his mom, to which he received an assuring "Don't worry!"

The line clicked and Danny slipped his phone into his pocket. Suddenly the roof began groaning. Danny's head snapped up, and watched worriedly as spiderweb-like cracks began to spread across the ceiling. Danny duplicated himself, and put a protective field over Sam. The original Danny turned himself and Lily intangible. The roof caved in and crashed down around them.

Danny looked up and saw his arch enemy, Vlad Plasmius. "Well what do we have here?" he said menacingly, with a smirk maliciously spread across his face, hate glittering in his eyes.

"Plasmius." Danny spat the name out with resentment, edging closer towards Sam.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about your dear wife, Daniel. I won't hurt her…_badly." _Vlad's smirk grew in size, twisting and contorting in rhythm to the waves of anger flowing through him.

Danny tensed at Vlad's statement and darted to stand in front of Sam, clutching Lily protectively.

_'Damn you Plasmius. Why did you pick today of all days?'_

_

* * *

_

**I once again apologize for the shortness. The chapters will get longer, I promise. **

**I, however, cannot promise steady updates. They come whenever I get inspiration for this story, so just roll with it, ok? And I also have other (more popular) stories to update, as well as new stories that I want to start up, so this one isn't much of a priority, sadly. **

**Reviews prove to be great inspiration! So if you want these cookies (-waves around your favorite cookie-) , you have to review! :D**

**Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back :D You know you guys missed me! -crickets-**

**Guess not.**

**Review Reply: **

**Kpfan72491: ****Haha thanks :) I appreciate you taking the time to review!**

**Well, one review, and thats a good start! I'll have to see if I can't make this better so everyone else will review too!**

* * *

Vlad looked almost the same as when Danny was 15, just greatly aged. 5 years ago, Vlad's hair was black , but now it was streaked with thick gray hairs.

Danny gritted his teeth. "Go away Plasmius. I'll kick your ass any day, just not today."

"Sorry Daniel, my schedule is full." Vlad replied coolly, examining his fingers lazily.

"Oh really? Last I checked you were an exiled ghost who was wandering space." Vlad's eyes flashed furiously and he glared at Danny. "I came back to see the new member of the Fenton family. Am I allowed to call her my niece?" Danny growled and his clone shot a plasma ray at Vlad, who simply put up a shield and yawned. "I guess that's a no."

Danny suddenly heard a familiar voice come from behind him. "Danny? What's going on?" Sam had woken up and her voice rose in anger as she spotted Plasmius. Danny promptly flew over to Sam, making sure his clone was watching the ghost floating above his head that was looking awfully amused for some reason, and handed Lily to her. He squeezed her hand and then spun to face the ghost. He knew Sam didn't like to feel helpless; It just wasn't her nature. But she needed to sit on the sidelines for this one.

Vlad had an amused expression on his face. "Amazing. Danny has finally grown up. 5 years ago, you were too scared to ask her on a date and look at you now." The evil half-ghost cooed, sounding mockingly proud.

"Plasmius, this is your last chance. If you don't leave, I will rip you apart and burn the pieces." Vlad just smirked. He didn't realize the protective feeling Danny had over his family since he had never had his own, unless you count his holograms of Maddie and his cat.

"Fine, Daniel, I'll leave you in peace for today, but I assure you, I will be back." Danny watched Vlad soar up into the sky with a smirk on his face, mentally laughing at the young hybrid. As soon as he was out of sight, Danny ran over to Sam. He transformed back into Danny Fenton, and his clone disappeared as soon as the transformation was done.

Sam was watching Danny worriedly. Danny brought his gaze down to Lily who was watching her father with a faint look of amazement and surprise. He blinked and the emotions were gone, leaving behind a soft, contented face. '_I must have imagined it,'_ he thought. '_No child that young could understand what just happened.'_

Danny sat down on the hospital bed next to Sam."We should get you a new room," he commented quietly, gazing around at the hospital room. He reached over and pressed the nurses' button and a few seconds later, a nurse rushed in. She gaped at the broken ceiling, but she quickly composed herself. "We need a new room please," Danny said politely. "A-alright," the nurse stuttered. "Just roll her into the hall while we prepare one." Danny nodded and glanced out the window one last time. He spotted the Fenton assault vehicle. '_Little late mom_,' he laughed to himself.

He brought Sam into the hall, earning them some stares. Danny nodded at the nurse who rushed off to get another room. A few more people bustled into the old room to clean up the broken ceiling pieces, and another nurse went over to request a doctor to examine the Fenton family, just to make sure none of them were hurt. They were doing everything they could to make them happy, praying that they wouldn't see a lawsuit on their desks in the morning.

Not that the Fentons had any intention of doing that.

As Danny stood next to Sam and Lily's hospital bed, just outside floated Vlad Plasmius, who was carefully staying out of range of Danny's ghost sense. "Enjoy your daughter while you can, _Daniel_," he spoke his enemy's name mockingly, hatefully, venomously. Choose an adjective that you prefer. "because 1 year after this moment, you will never see her again."

* * *

**-dramatic music- DUN DUN DUNNN! Cliffhanger :D And I apologize for another short chapter! The next one will be like this too, but the 4th chapter will be my normal 2-3,000 word length, I promise!**

**Well, send me a review with what ya think! :)**

**By the way, this is unbeta'ed, but before any of you ask, I'm not looking for a beta, thanks. **

**Anyway,**

**Until Next Time! :D**


	3. One Year Later

**Hey guys! Pretty quick update for being grounded huh? Well, I guess it helps that I already had it written out ^_^' I just had to majorly edit it. but I apologize, it's kind of short...**

**Kpfan72491: That's awesome XD Psychicness! **

**Phantomgirl96: XD I'm baaaack! :D**

**silvers-edge: I'm glad you like it silver! :D**

**Codie: YAY! :D**

**Standard disclaimers apply!**

****Important notice at the bottom****

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, Dear Lily! Happy birthday to you!" Danny and Sam smiled at their daughter, who was laughing at her parents' singing.

"Make a wish," Sam whispered. Lily sat in her booster seat thinking, her intelligence stunning her father once again.

Then she took a deep breath and blew out her solitary candle. Danny and Sam clapped and cut her a piece of cake. She looked at it for a moment, staring at all the different colors in fascination. Then she tentatively stuck her finger into the icing and licked it. She screamed in delight at the delicious taste and picked up a handful, and somehow managing not to get any icing on her face, stuffed it into her mouth. Danny snapped a picture with his camera and then cut himself and Sam a small piece of cake. They laughed quietly as they watched their daughter devour her cake. As Lily dived into her piece of cake, Danny finished his cake and put his dishes into the sink.

He had matured a lot since Lily had been born; the difference between him now and him 6 years ago was amazing. He smiled at the memory of the old times in high school and then his thoughts turned towards the little girl at his dining room table's future.

'_I hope she doesn't have to go through the stress of ghost powers like I did. But if she does get ghost powers, I will teach her, and hopefully she will follow a better path than I, the teacher-less one. I made so many mistakes when I was young. Hopefully she won't follow in my footsteps.' _

Danny shook the pessimistic thoughts out of his head and turned back to his family with a smile. Suddenly a premonition of danger ran through his body like a bolt of lightning.

He flinched and Sam glanced at him uncertainly. He gave her a weak smile, but she seemed unconvinced.

"Well," he said in as cheery of a voice he could make, "It's present time for Lily!" Lily giggled and he scooped her up and pretended she was a football, tucking her under his chest. He pretended to run through obstacles and his daughter 's laughter echoed across the house, which seemed to brighten from the happiness pulsing from her. He plopped her on the couch and sat on her left, Sam on her right.

He gave her a present that was yellow with red polka dots on it and Lily poked at it, unsure of what to do. Sam placed her hands over Lily's and helped her rip it open. Lily pulled out the present-a doll. She hugged it tightly and Danny turned to get her next present, a smile on his face, the premonition forgotten. He felt the couch shift as Sam moved the paper off of Lily and he turned to the little girl, another present in his hands. She wasn't there. She was gone. Danny just smiled.

'_Lily and her hide-and-seek.'_

Danny put the present back in the pile and looked around. Some part of his brain realized the doll was gone too, but he didn't pay attention to the lingering thought. He checked behind the couch, in the pantry, in a little alcove next to the stairs, and all her other little hiding spots. He frowned at the fact that she wasn't there. Worry twisted the features on his tanned face.

Danny went to his room where the computer was and pulled up his camera system. He rewound it until it reached when they first came into the living room. He saw himself sitting down and giving Lily her present. She hugged the doll with a large smile on her face.

'_Here it comes_,' he thought to himself. He watched the birthday girl on the screen intently. She was there and suddenly, she was gone. He backed it up frame by frame and he saw two hands.

There, floating in front of Danny's family were two hands, tangible, but invisible, though because they were tangible, they had the slightest outline against the cream carpet. The rest of the kidnapper's body was invisible and intangible. Danny's face twisted into that of fury and lust for revenge. He phased to Sam's side, not bothering to take the time to walk. She whipped around in surprise.

"What is it?" she asked concernedly, seeing his expression. "Somebody took her." He spat venomously. Sam's face changed to match his, her tone taking a lower pitch from fury. "Well let's go get her then." She declared as she grabbed a few things off the counter, including the car keys and her purse, before whipping out of the door, Danny following in her wake.

* * *

****Important Note****

**I have a poll on my profile. Check it out. You guys are voting for which of my multi chapter stories you want me to continue. Whichever stories get the least amount of votes will be put on hiatus for an unknown amount of time, so if you want me to keep updating this story regularly, you might wanna vote! :D**

**Anyways...**

**Until Next Time**

**Reviews are hugged and loved! Flames are given to Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist (Dude, he's freaking awesome).**


End file.
